particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valruzian Federation
The Valruzian Federation, known as the Socialist Union of Valruzia from 2284 to 2287, is a nation in northern Seleya and the largest country on Terra at 1,930,500 km². It borders Likatonia and Lodamun on the north, Baltusia on the east, Tukarali on the south and the South Ocean on the west. The name Valruzia comes from the Valonian and Ruzian peoples, the two largest ethnic groups in Valruzia. History For the history of present-day Valruzia prior to the Empire, see respective articles: Valonian Union, Ruzian Union, Zuma, etc. Empire The Valonian Union, consisting of the Bandorra Kingdom and Dugathan kingdom, and the Ruzian Union, consisting of the Arglon kingdom and Hulbark kingdom, were united in 1456 by the Quinterra Treaty into the Valruzian Empire. This was done to withstand pressure from foreign powers. Each of the constituent kingdoms retained control of its own territories, giving the Emperor little more than a nominal title. The King of Bandorra was chosen as emperor to ensure that empire remained stable and free from dynastic quarrels. This reasoning was due to the fact that he ruled over the smallest of the four kingdom (at that time what we now call North Bandorra was a part of Zuma) and would not be prone or capable to remove any of the fellow Royal Houses In 1911, a civil war broke out in Valruzia's northern neighbour Zuma, which controlled what is now known as Tirkalara and northern Bandorra. The Valruzian Empire exploited the situation and attacked the industrially underdeveloped nation. The Valruzian forces under command of the Emperor quickly gained control of the nation and replaced the Council of Nuzria with a new Queen (the house of Tirkalara). The western part of the nation became a part of Bandorra. Since that time there have been repeated attempts to once again create a Zuman state, but these have failed to gain support numerous times. The first time that an independence movement became a real threat was upon the foundation of the Eccentric Farmer List by Almhod Tito the 1970s. As this group gained more and more support the Valruzian rulers saw no other way than to remove him and he became the victim of an assassination in 1995. This led to great instability in the Zuman areas and in 2001 a militant group calling themselves Titoists took up arms. The insurgency in the Zuman areas and the newly-found power of the House of Bandorra further destabilized the Empire. In 2028 republicans in Valonia and Ruzia took up arms against the monarchs. The struggle lasted for 8 years and ended as the monarchs fled into exile. The year after, in 2037, the first elections in the new Valruzian Federation was held. For a more detailed history of the Valruzian Empire, click here Federation For a more detailed history of the Valruzian Federation, click here Socialist Union By unanimous vote in the year 2284, the Valruzian Federation was renamed to the Socialist Union of Valruzia. For a more detailed history of the Socialist Union of Valruzia, click here Second Federation The Socialist Union of Valruzia has been renamed back to the Valruzian Federation by an unanimous vote in November 2287. ''For a more detailed history of the Valruzian Federation, click here Government and Politics Head of State The Head of State of Valruzia is currently a hereditary position held by His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Zhikep III. For a list of past heads of state of Valruzia Click Here. Legislature The legislature of the Valruzian Federation is known as the Federal Consortium. The composition of the Federal Consortium are shown below, and are accurate as of August 2202. :: For a list of all parties in Valruzian history, see List of Valruzian Parties Cabinet The governmental cabinet is currently composed of an alliance between the Royalist parties of True Valruzian and Restoration Party, and the Ba'athists. ::::::: ::::::::For past Cabinets see: Cabinets of Valruzia States and Major Cities Arglon ::*Cevunrelona ::*Lesvihd Adiunh ::*Orlezheri ::*Relonanki Bandorra ::*Kihnterha ::*Tunvir ::*Tviriakryu ::*Zerantalia Dugathan ::*Adatciuna ::*Izidogihlon ::*Pakgafdozhuyain ::*Valgonido Hulbark ::*Aralamanyiren ::*Orleladvalza ::*Rhilya Foshuun ::*Yekadzhogahnsha Tirkalara ::*Berkrqin ::*Mowvir ::*Nuzria ::*Skótirqal Geography Economy Demographics Population The population of Valruzia is approximately 70,000,000 (est. 2280). :::Arglon - 17,907,214 :::Bandorra - 11,659,210 :::Dugathan - 13,905,100 :::Hulbark - 13,663,954 :::Tirkalara - 16,280,485 ''Above data taken from August 2292 Census Religion Buddhism - 30% Christianity - 30% ::Christian Holiness Church - 40% ::Terran Catholic Church - 40% ::Quakers - 20% Islam - 20% Atheism - 10% Judaism - 5% Other - 5% Languages The official language of government in the Union is the Valrizen language. Zuman is also commonly spoken in the state of Tirkalara, the ancestral home of the Zuman people. People The three main, generally accepted ethnic groups of Valruzia are the Ruzians, Valonians, and Zumans. The Valonians and Ruzians stem from the same anscestral group however the Zumans are completely different. Additionally the Kaenirelona, a medley of different tribes generally treated as one democraphic by Valruzians The Valonians are further divided into the Bandorran Valonian, descendents of the Vurlun, and the Dugatine Valonians. With the exception of the Gray Volon, most Dugatines are not pure Valonian, either being a mix of Valonian and Kaenirelona or pureblood assimilated Kaenirelona. Nevertheless these Dugatines consider themselves to be firstly Dugatine and Valonian. They celebrate both their Valonians and Kaenirelona heritage, their culture a mixture of both. The White Zuman ethnicity is fiercely contested by pan-nationalists of all three main groups, but are generally considered to be a seperate group in their own right, or perhaps a mixture of all three. Culture One of Valruzia's most famous cultural figures is the playwright Almad Yalzhengo. He is often considered the most famous playwright in all of Terra. Foreign Relations Treaties The Union is currently party to the following international treaties: Category:Valruzia Category:Nations